Conference Table Blues
by dakhurcentral
Summary: Kira attends a conference on Earth. (written before the finale aired)


Summary:  
Kira is sent to Earth to attend conference by Sisko. While there, she encounters both good and bad side of the Federation. She meets up with Ambassador Troi, and discovers some surprising things about herself, and about those she loves.

Disclaimer:  
Paramount is all-powerful, and I am but a flea on their backside, and unworthy of their attention. They own their characters; I own this story concept and mine. This story may not be disseminated without my knowledge and permission. Just e-mail and ask that's all. 

# Conference Table Blues

By Felicity Carthew ([bilbo@dx.com.au][1])

"But Captain, I don't know anything about Earth!" Colonel Kira Nerys, scourge of Cardassia, Nightmare to the Dominion Empire, and personal thorn in the side to Kai Winn, cast her soulful brown eyes onto her commanding officer and turned on her most plaintive expression.

Captain Sisko stifled a smile with his hand. He'd survived Kira's eyes before, and although he was going to lose one day, it wasn't going to be today. "I'm sorry Colonel, but I need you to do this for me. Besides, you'll only be gone for two weeks. I'm sure we can handle things while you're away." He allowed a smirk to cross his face. "And I'm sure you can handle Starfleet Command, without too much trouble."

Kira sighed and slumped into her chair. "It's not that I'm not honoured that you want me to go to the conference, it's just that…" Her voice trailed off and she looked slightly embarrassed. "Well, wouldn't this be better coming from a Starfleet Officer? They may not appreciate what I'll tell them."

_I bet they won't_. Sisko thought, poker-faced. "Kira, they want a report on Bajor, any destruction incurred during the second occupation, and a command officers point of view on how well Bajorans and Starfleet work together. After all, we are working towards incorporating the Militia when Bajor joins the Federation." He gazed at her sternly. "This is a very important conference, and frankly, I can't think of anyone better to attend." Sisko let his words sink in then added slyly, "If you want some company, I could ask Odo to go with you. I'm sure Starfleet security would enjoy listening to how the Constable keeps on top of the criminal element that we see on the station."

"That won't be necessary." Her voice was so abrupt it startled both of them. 

Sisko's eyebrows raised and the thought '_Oh? Trouble in paradise?_ flittered through his mind. Nerys recomposed herself. 

"I mean, Odo is very busy here, with the Cardassian refugees that keep arriving. And Starfleet Intelligence wants daily updates from his contacts within the collapsed Cardassian Empire. The pockets of Jem'Hadar resistance are being more defiant than they thought."

Ben smiled again. "Then I'm afraid you're on your own Colonel." He stood, indicating the discussion was over. "Besides, this will give you an opportunity to see Earth and the ordinary people that live there." Leading her to the door, he handed her a PADD and nodded towards the turbolift. "Take the rest of your shift off to get ready. The transport leaves at oh-eight-hundred tomorrow morning. I'll see you at the docking port."

Kira watched the door close behind her, then stomped towards the indicated lift. She still thought Sisko was wrong. But it looked as if she had very little choice in the matter.

* * *

"So, I guess this means our holiday is off again?" Odo hung Kira's jacket up carefully in her bedroom closet as she arranged the pillows and quilt into a pile at the end of their bed.

"Unfortunately." Kira smiled as Odo sat down and arranged himself against the pillows so she could lean back into him. They both enjoyed looking out at the stars while talking, it seemed to give them a feeling of peace as they discussed the days problems and upcoming events. She sipped her wine delicately. "At least until after I come back from Earth. And then, we are going to take two weeks off. No comm channels, no security, and no station." She turned and glanced at him seductively. "Just you, me, and a tranquil valley."

"I'm looking foward to it." Odo smiled as Nerys laid her head on his shoulder and sighed happily. Dropping a kiss on her still-damp hair, the Changeling marvelled at the feel of her soft skin as she snuggled into him. Shared showers had become a ritual with them that he was going to miss for the next few weeks. It wasn't cheap, by any means, but real water showers were one of the few perks enjoyed by command staff on DS9, and he and Kira had certainly started taking advantage of that perk.

"I still don't want to go." Nerys murmured the phrase softly as she idly trailed a hand over Odo's leg, kneading the pliant substance of his being. "But Ben is insisting that I'm the best officer for the job." The woman settled herself onto the bed a little more as she felt Odo snuggle back into the cushions.

"But you're still not convinced." Odo couldn't fathom how a woman like Nerys could fail to see that her achievements for Bajor were admired by many. He put it down to not wanting to stand out in a crowd, but it was a shyness he'd never have expected in her. "I think he's right. Maybe Starfleet needs to hear someone like you tell them what it's like out here. It might make them realise just what Bajor has gone through."

"I think the Cardassian invasion might have done that already." Kira sipped at her wine and gazed moodily at the stars. "But you're right. It might be a good idea after all." She turned and faced her lover. "Sisko offered to let you come with me." She smiled cheekily. "But I told him not to worry, that you were too busy here with the refugees and Starfleet Intelligence."

"Ah." Odo smiled faintly. "Your reluctance has nothing, of course, to do with the fact that the Founder leader is being held on Earth. Or the idea that I would probably be asked to interrogate her by Starfleet."

Kira's grey face told him that he'd seen straight through the same deception that had fooled Sisko earlier in the day. "I don't want you anywhere near her." Her voice was a whisper, barely audible in the silence of the bedroom. "After what she did to you last time, I don't ever want you to link with her, with any of them, ever again!"

Odo held her tightly, his gentle hands caressing her shoulders. "Nerys, she's never going to come between us again, I swear to you. None of them ever will. How could anything they have compare with what I have here with you?"

"I know." Kira clutched at him tightly. "I'm just afraid that once you enter the link again, you'll never want to come back." Her eyes were bright with tears. "Last time, the cost was almost too high."

"Never again Nerys." Odo whispered the phrase, kissing her gently. "I wanted the Link because I couldn't have you." Their kisses became more passionate; blankets and sheets were kicked off the bed. "Now I have you, and nothing she can offer me could be better than you."

"Link with me." Kira lay back and dragged Odo's form over her as he lost shape.

* * *

Sisko paced outside the airlock, growing more impatient with every passing moment. The transport would be leaving soon, and there was no sign of Kira Nerys. Finally he heard her voice behind him, and turned, to see Kira and Odo exiting the airlock. The Human's frown became a smile. "Making sure the Colonel's cabin is secure, Constable?"

Odo hurumphed, while Kira blushed slightly. "As security officer, I have to be on the look out for any Dominion threats. It would be to their advantage to hurt or even kill the Colonel, therefore I have scanned her quarters for this journey. They appear to be secure."

"I see." Sisko didn't believe a word of it. "Are you satisfied with the Constables scan, Colonel?" The smile was in danger of becoming a grin. "I'd hate for you to be blown up on your way to Earth. Perhaps the Constable should go with you after all."

"Oh, Odo did an excellent job securing my room Captain." Kira's blush deepened and Sisko noticed that Odo appeared to be taking a deep interest in a nearby wall. "But I really feel that his time would be better spent here looking after the station." She smiled sweetly. "After all Captain, what could possibly happen to me on a transport?"

"True." Sisko nodded and placed a hand on Kira's shoulder, squeezing gently. "Well, enjoy your trip Kira. Jake said he would meet you at the spaceport and escort you to your quarters." He turned to Odo. "By the way Constable, Starfleet security will be most upset that you aren't coming." He fixed them both with a steel gaze. "They were hoping you would help interrogate the Founder prisoners."

"I think that Starfleet can manage that on their own Captain." Odo's voice was brusque and clear; He wanted nothing to do with the idea.

Sisko shrugged affably. "I agree. But I had to ask." Smiling still, he turned to Kira as the final boarding call rang out. "Enjoy your trip."

"Thank you Captain." Kira and Odo watched as Sisko turned and strode off to Ops, before turning to each other. "Well, time for me to go."

"Take care of yourself." The Changeling's voice had taken on a rough edge. "I'd hate to have to rescue you from Starfleet." Bending slightly, Odo kissed his Love passionately for a moment, then stepped away, his hands dropping from hers to fall to his side.

"See you in two weeks." Kira nodded once, then turned and marched onto the ship like she owned it. Odo stood and watched as the vessel slowly left the station and vanished into the blackness of space, before heading to the Promenade. He was already late for his morning patrol, and Quark would be up to something for sure.

* * *

"So when the Jem'Hadar finally managed to target us, I ordered the helm to drive directly at him!" The captain bellowed a laugh and slapped his knee hard. "You should have seen the faces on the crew. They had no idea what I was doing."

Kira took a long swallow of her drink and plastered an amused smile on her face. "So what did you do Captain?"

"Well girly," The Bolian leered at her, never realising how close to death he was. "What I did was, at the last moment I got the helm to pull hard up and left. Next thing they know, those two Dominion ships crashed into each other, and I was halfway out of the sector!" He gulped down another drink and stared at her again. "They never bothered me again after that. Word must have gotten around."

"So now you're running the transport run between Bajor and Earth." The colonel gritted her teeth and reminded herself that she'd be arriving on Earth tomorrow. "I'm sure you meet some fascinating people."

"Oh, I do girly!" The Captain moved his chair closer and rested his hand on her leg. "But very few women as pretty as you."

Kira suppressed a shudder and glanced at the nearby chronometer. "Is that the time? I really must go." She stood a trifle too hurriedly. "I have to finish off my speech and--"

"I'm sure that can wait." The Bolian didn't realise he was dicing with death as his hand came to rest on the Bajoran's waist. "After all, this is our last night together." He moved closer and Nerys almost choked on the alcoholic fumes on his breath. "Why not make it a memorable one?"

Kira was just debating whether it would be better to place her knee into the man's stomach, thereby incapacitating him, or whether she should make a dash for it, when the intercom system crackled into life.

"Bridge to Captain Tolus."

The Bolian stopped advancing, but kept his eye on Kira, who tried to appear relaxed and as non-dangerous as she could. "Yes, what is it?"

"Sir, it's your wife." The disembodied voice chattered on regardless as Tolus turned an even brighter shade of blue. "She says she'd like to arrange where to meet you tomorrow." Kira decided that this would be a good time for a tactical withdrawal, as Tolus watched helplessly.

Kira vanished out the door and headed towards her quarters, chuckling, leaving a spluttering Tolus to finish lamely. "Put her through."

* * *

Jake loved the spaceport. Although not quite as busy as DS9's Promenade, there was always something going on, and plenty of potential characters for his books. Consequently, when Nerys arrived there was no one to meet her. Glancing around, she soon spotted the younger Sisko, totally engrossed in a PADD he was writing on. Shaking her head, the woman walked over and leaned over his shoulder. "It had better be a good book."

Jake jumped and grinned as he turned. "Kira! Good to see you." Nerys looked the young man up and down and smiled. He had developed in a strapping young example of Human manhood, but to her, he was a friend who had fought the Cardassians at her side.

"You know Jake," They walked towards the exit, avoiding hurrying merchants and families, "With some nose ridges and an earring, you could have a devastating effect on the female population of the station."

Jake laughed, a warm rumbling sound reminiscent of his father. "A compliment! You must have had a good trip." His eyes were twinkling as he led her to a land-speeder and, a few moments later he was guiding the car safely along the road. "No problems on the trip?"

"A few." Kira grinned to herself. Tolus had merely grunted when they had passed in the corridor as she disembarked. "Nothing I couldn't handle."

"Ah." Jake was still grinning as they drove out of the city and headed down a long road surrounded by fields. "Dad told me you didn't want to come on this conference." He shot her a quick glance. "You still not want to be here?"

Kira thought for a moment. "I still believe that your father would be a better officer for this job than me, but he insists that I'm better suited." She shrugged slightly. "I have my doubts."

"Well, I think he's right." The unexpected support caught Kira by surprise, and she faced Jake, a curious smile on her face. He explained. "The conference is to discuss the effects of Cardassian and Dominion occupation. As a Bajoran and as an officer, you've seen first hand the effects of these things, so your advice to the conference is going to be important."

"How do you know all this?" Kira narrowed her eyes. They thought that all the Founders had been rounded up, but it was possible one had slipped through…

"Relax Colonel, I'm not a spy." Jake laughed again. "As a former war correspondent, who not only saw combat but who was actually on the station during the second occupation of Bajor, I've been asked to speak at the conference as well. I'm also covering it for Starfleet News Service." He smiled at her. "So, what's been happening on the station since I came to earth?"

They chatted for the rest of the short trip, and then the entrance to Starfleet Academy was looming in front of them. Jake lowered the window forcefield and smiled at the snappy young cadet on duty. "Good morning cadet. I'm Jake Sisko and this is Colonel Kira Nerys of the Bajoran Militia. The Colonel is attending the combined conference and I'm escorting her to her quarters, by request of Captain Sisko, Commanding Officer of Deep Space Nine."

The cadet gaped slightly, then nodded and pointed to a small cutaway at the side of the road. "If you could wait there sir, I'll just check on the location of the Colonels quarters and give you directions."

Jake nodded and drove forward as Kira grinned. "Do you always use that line? Or just this once to impress me?"

The man chuckled. "You'll be surprised what people will do and where they'll let you go when I mention dad." He glanced at the guard box. "I could probably get a look at the new starship prototype if I wanted."

"You're a journalist, and you haven't tried?" Kira was curious about the small commotion that seemed to be happening in the guard box too. "I would have thought at you'd have the blueprints by now."

"Can you imagine what dad would say when he found out?" Jake gave a look of mock horror and Kira laughed. "He'd ground me for sure."

"Excuse me." The unknown voice made them both look up, to see a tall Vulcan man wearing Captain's pips on his collar and the traditional stoic expression. "Would both of you please step out of the vehicle and come with me?"

"What seems to be the problem Captain?" Kira had on her politest expression, while Jake was beginning to look faintly worried. "I'm here for the conference, is there a problem there?"

"Not at all…Colonel." The faint pause before acknowledging her rank caused Kira's suspicious nature to sit up and take a good look around. The grounds suddenly seemed to be covered with officers, all studiously appearing to go about their business but all managing to keep at least on eye on the Vulcan. "Mr Sisko, may I see your credentials please?"

Jake nodded and handed over his official Starfleet News pass, as well as the identification card he carried. "Captain, what seems to be the problem?"

"You're clear to go sir." The Vulcan briskly handed back the cards and turned to Kira, who was looking more nonplussed by the minute. "Your credentials Colonel?"

"I haven't any on me." Kira spoke slowly, making sure there was no misunderstandings. "My proof of identity cards are in my bag. I didn't realise I'd need them to get to my quarters."

"Your bag." The man nodded and made a hand movement. Kira found herself surrounded by officers, all armed. "A bag where you may very well have a weapon." He stepped back, ignoring Jake's insistence on Kira's identity. "I'm afraid we'll have to hold you in custody while your identity is established by DS9."

"Jake!" Kira called over her shoulder as she was marched away. "Call your father for me."

Jake nodded helplessly as Kira vanished into the headquarters building, then turned to the cadets on guard at the gate. "Mind if I use your comlink for a moment?"

* * *

Benjamin Sisko stared at the screen and muffled a smile. "They've what?"

Jake explained again hurriedly. "We drove through the gates and asked for directions. A few minutes later, a Vulcan Captain came over and demanded to see our identification. I had mine on me, but Kira's was in her bag. The Captain said she might have a weapon in there instead and took her away under armed guard." The man slowed down a little now, and the older Sisko stroked his beard thoughtfully. "The Vulcan said they were going to call you to prove her identity, but I thought I'd better call first." Jake stopped breathlessly.

"Did the captain give a name?" Jake shook his head and Ben sighed. "Then I'll have to find out whose squadron is on guard-duty today." Looking back at Jake, he saw that the man was still worried and gave a reassuring smile. "Don't worry Jake, I'm sure that everything will be fine. I'll contact Starfleet Command immediately and talk to this Captain. I'm sure he had a good reason for stopping you and asking for your cards. Kira will be fine, you know that."

"It's not the Colonel I'm worried about," Jake answered with a smile, "It's that poor captain." The smile became a grin. "He's got no idea what he's taken on!"

Ben laughed. "Very true." He gazed affectionately at his offspring. "Can you wait around while I call Starfleet and get Kira released?"

"Sure dad." Jake grinned and signed off, leaving a chuckling Sisko in his wake. 

A few moments later, Odo's comlink sprang into life, and Sisko appeared on his screen. "Odo, I've got some news for you."

"Yes Captain?" The Changeling was composed and collected, secure in the knowledge that he would be able to deal with anything the Human was about to tell him.

"Colonel Kira has been on Earth for less than one hour, and she's already been arrested."

Well… Almost everything.

* * *

Kira leaned back on the bunk in her cell and watched with interest as the Vulcan went through her luggage, closely watched by several young cadets. "Excuse me, but I didn't catch your name." She smiled pleasantly; this was going to be fun.

"I'm Captain B'naul." The man didn't even spare her a glance, just continued methodically unpacking her belongings. He was almost to her underwear now. "I'm in charge of the cadets at the Academy."

"And why, exactly, am I being held without charge?" Anyone who knew Kira would have recognised this tone. It was the same one she used on ensigns who tried to tell her her job.

"Because I suspect you of being a Founder." The man spared her a glance at last, and Kira swore she detected a note of contempt. "You have no papers on your person, you arrive early for the conference, and you claim to be a Colonel in the Bajoran Militia without being able to prove your claim."

Kira's nose acquired a few more wrinkles. "My papers were in my bag, you've already taken them out. I arrived early because I had to travel from Bajor, and will take me a few days to get used to Earth time. And I can't prove who I am because you have my papers!" Kira's legendary temper was beginning to show.

"So you say." B'naul had finished laying out her clothes and was now scanning them. "But I'll just wait and see what Captain Sisko says, if you don't mind."

"No, not at all." Kira relaxed again. "And be sure to check your suspicions with Odo, our security chief." _He should make your life hell for a while_, she thought malevolently.

B'naul merely ignored her and continued his scan. But he was interrupted a few moments later by a chime from his comlink. Sitting at his desk, the Vulcan merely raised an eyebrow to the image of Sisko on the screen. "Captain, I assume you're calling about the unfortunate detaining of your son this afternoon."

"Actually, I'm more concerned with the apparent arrest of my First Officer, Colonel Kira." Sisko's deep rumble penetrated into Kira's cell, and she grinned evilly at the cadets who glanced in her direction. "My son, who incidentally is a respected journalist for Starfleet, informs me that you apparently detained the Colonel without giving any reason. Do you still have her in custody?"

"Yes, she is still here." B'naul appeared almost bored with the whole conversation, and his attitude was beginning to get on Sisko's nerves.

"Well, when will you release her?" The officer was starting to feel frustrated. "Have you confirmed her papers are in order? Or were you going to call me first?" He leaned forward. "Were you even going to call me at all?"

"Captain Sisko," the Vulcan was obnoxiously calm. "I will release the Colonel only when I am satisfied she is who she claims to be. That may be today, it may be tomorrow. It may even be never." Not even a sign of tension on his face. "I was going to place a call to you when I was ready, and not before. These Changelings can be tricky creatures, and--"

"You think Kira is a Changeling?" Sisko couldn't believe his ears. "Have you administered a blood test yet?"

"Yes, and the test came back negative." A faint tremor crossed B'naul's face, lasting no longer than a second. But it was enough for Sisko to see. "However, my information is--"

"Wrong." Sisko leaned back, steepled his fingers, and lowered his voice. "You will release the Colonel immediately, or I will have your commission. If I call my son in ten minutes and the Colonel has not been released, I will make more calls." He leaned forward, and B'naul leaned back ever so slightly. "And I can assure you that your next posting will not be fun." The link went dead.

The Vulcan sat for a moment, then turned and calmly walked back to stand before Kira's cell. "It seems I have no choice but to let you go." Deep suspicion was still in his eyes, and Kira didn't miss it. "Be aware though, that I will be watching you, and the instant I see you make a mistake, you'll be right back in here. And that time, your Captain won't be able to help you.

Turning on his heals, the man slapped the control panel and lowered the forcefield, then left the room. Kira picked up her bag and began re-packing her clothes, mentally composing the letter of complaint she was going file with Starflet Command, 

* * *

Jake grinned with relief as he watched Kira march quickly towards the speeder. "For a moment I thought the Captain was going to keep you locked up." 

Kira threw her bag onto the rear seat and got into the car. "Well, let's get out of here before he changes his mind." She sat there, her anger still apparent, as Jake drove out the gates and away from the Academy. "Jake, I don't know whether anyone has told you this before, but your father is a very frightening man when he's angry."

Sisko laughed. "Yes, he can be that." Seeing his companion pullout a PADD, he raised an eyebrow curiously. "Anything interesting?

"Just my formal letter of protest to Starfleet about my illegal arrest." Kira grinned savgely as she punched at the padd. "I'm mentioning B'naul's disrespectful attitude, his apparent ignorance of my reasons for not having my identification on me, and his apparent reluctance to establish who I was with Captain Sisko." Well and truly fired up now, she half turned to Jake and continued, "He tested me, and ignored the test results. And he wasn't going to call Benjamin at all it seems. Or at least for several hours."

"At least you're out now." Jake attempted to stop Kira's legendary temper before it got too out of hand. Driving into the city, he headed towards an older district. "I think it might be an idea if we go to Grandfather's restaurant for a while before trying to get to your quarters again." He glanced at the silent woman with him. "I don't know about you, but I'm hungry, and grandfather serves a wonderful scaloppine."

"Jake, has your grandfather still got that spare room he keeps for your father to sleep in when he visits?"

"Of course." The man smiled as he saw where this was going. "You'd like to borrow it for your stay I take it?"

"If your grandfather won't mind." Kira was almost apologetic. "I don't feel like sleeping at the Academy when I might have B'naul turning up every time I look around." She smiled slightly. "Besides, your father told me that this would be a good way to get to meet some ordinary Humans, and a restaurant sounds like a good place to meet people."

"It should be fine. But I should warn you that no-one gets away with a free lunch at grandfathers." Jake turned the car into a quiet street and pulled up next to a long two-story building. "Even dad has to peel potatoes when he visits."

Kira laughed. "Perhaps I'd better warn him that I can burn water?"

Jake's grin became wider. "Careful, or he'll make you a waitress."

* * *

Joseph Sisko placed a plate of Hasperat before Kira, then sat opposite her, a mug of coffee in his hands. "Jake tells me you've had some trouble with Starfleet since you arrived." The man's canny brown eyes appraised the Bajoran with approval as she started on her meal with enthusiasm.

"Yes sir." Kira had tasted the elder Sisko's cooking before on her few previous trips to earth, and the man's gourmet cooking was one of the reasons she had thought he might allow her to stay in the spare room while she was on Earth. "I was hoping that, if it's not too much trouble, I could borrow your spare room until I return to the station." Glancing around, she examined the new extensions to the restaurant and decided that business must have been good recently.

"Of course you can." Grampa smiled and nudged a small plate of Bajoran snacks towards his new guest. "There's only one thing." He put on a stern face and raised his eyebrows. "Don't call me sir. Call me Grampa."

Kira paused for a long moment, looking at the man, then smiled. "I'd like that... Grampa."

"Good." The man slowly stood and nodded towards the kitchen. "I don't suppose you like cooking do you?"

Kira was ready for this, and shook her head with apparent sorrow. "No, I'm afraid not." She sighed loudly. "I can't cook at all I'm sorry."

"That's fine." The man's eyes twinkled. "I could use some help with the tables though. Nothing fancy," he held up his hands as if warding off the suspicious glance the Bajoran gave him. "Just someone who could smile politely and maybe help place some food on a table or two."

Kira chewed her food slowly. "Does this help involve the wearing of exotic or revealing clothing?"

Sisko's smiled broadened. He'd seen the waitresses in Quark's as well. "Not at all, Colonel." He glanced at her uniform critically. "Although you might find that a bit warm to work in."

Kira grinned and started into a second plate of Hasperat. "Well, if you insist, I think I can force myself into the civilian clothing I bought."

Grampa Sisko smiled and stood. "Then I'd better get ready for tonight. Excuse me."

As the man left, Kira glanced at Jake, who was grinning broadly at the next table. "Does he do this to everyone who stays here? Put them to work I mean."

Jake nodded. "Everyone." The grin became even wider. "If Kai Winn walked through the door, he'd have her washing potatoes by sundown."

Kira pondered this statement for several moments, then shook her head. "I wouldn't." A smirk appeared. "Now washing floors is another matter!"

* * *

"You're doing _what_?" Odo sat stunned and bemused at Kira's visage on the monitor. She was wearing the traditional dress of the mountain clans of Bajor; an outfit that was Odo's admitted favourite. The sky blue glossy shirt had the Bajoran national symbols embroidered on the shoulder sleeves and Kira's usual red latticed vest over it. With the braids in her hair freshly woven, this time with gold and silver threads, the Changeling was certain he was the luckiest man in the universe.

"I'm a waitress at Sisko's restaurant." Kira laughed. "He's just too persuasive. Anyway, I don't really mind, it's been interesting so far. There aren't many Bajorans on Earth, so a lot of people are curious." Her smile became a wry grin. "And it's not like it's Quark's. Here people stay dressed for the evening."

Odo hurumphed. "As long as you're enjoying yourself." His gaze softened as it travelled over Kira's clothing. "Do you like Earth?"

Nerys shrugged. "It's alright." She sighed. "Actually, it's paradise. The air's sweet, the ocean is clean, and the land is green." Her tone sounded wistful. "Like Bajor used to be I think."

"And will be again." Odo's voice was firm, he didn't want his lover being depressed and him unable to comfort her. "Bajor is already recovering. Slowly, but it's recovering. And one day it will be as green and beautiful as it was before the Cardassians ever came." He smiled and Kira smiled back. "When does the conference start?"

"In two days." Kira's smile broadened. "I've been asked to speak at four of the seminars. Two are about the militia, and it's status once Bajor joins the Federation, and the other two are about Bajor."

"You will be busy then." Odo glanced at something off-screen and frowned. "I have to go, Sisko wants to talk to me in Ops." His gaze softened. "Take care. I'll call you tomorrow night." His eyes were almost pleading now. "I miss you."

Nerys reached out and ran her fingers down the screen, tracing Odo's image. "I miss you too. I'll see you tomorrow."

Odo nodded, and the screen blinked to black, leaving Kira to stare at the monitor, wishing she'd taken Sisko up on his offer for her lover to accompany her.

* * *

"And as you can see, although Bajor has made significant advances in the past six years, there are still a great many things that need to change before my people will be completely independent." Colonel Kira Nerys had been talking for the last three hours about Bajor and its continuing need for food supplies, medical, and military assistance. "It will also be at least ten years before out military will be able to patrol the border with Cardassia satisfactorily."

"Colonel, I'm still a little unclear as to why your people aren't able to provide a greater military presence in your own space." An Andorian captain leaned forward, his antenna swivelling towards Kira curiously. "You yourself are proof of the officers Bajor can produce, so why isn't your military college full of applicants?"

Kira groaned inwardly and pasted a smile on her face. "The reason, Captain Caspian, is that unlike Earth, my people have spent a great deal of their time for the past sixty years trying to survive. Consequently, we have only just begun to accept that our children might actually grow up." Her voice sank, and the air became chilly at her words. "In ten years, the first generation born since the end of the First Occupation will be old enough to graduate from our Military schools. Even by lowering our intake age to sixteen, in line with Starfleet's, it will still take many years for my people re-build our armed forces. Until then, we must ask for your help, or face possible destruction at the hands of our enemies."

"I'm sure that you will receive Starfleet's full support, Colonel." A balding Captain, with a friendly face and easy smile spoke, breaking the tension. Kira recognised him from his ship's occasional visits to the station and smiled in return. "Meanwhile, I thank you for your talk. I've found it very helpful and informative, and hope that you might find the time to discuss it further with me during your stay on Earth."

"I'd be happy to, Captain." Kira collected her notes and escaped from the room, breathing a sigh of relief as she hurried outside. She had just sat on a bench to collect her thoughts before returning to the restaurant, and had gotten distracted by the magnificent sunset, when a familiar and full voice sounded in her ear.

"Kira! And you've finally been promoted to Colonel, at long last!" Turning slowly, Kira swallowed tightly as she saw the last person she's wanted or expected to see.

"And how is that *wonderful* husband of mine?" Lwaxana Troi smiled brightly at the Bajoran woman, and flopped down beside her on the seat.

* * *

"Ambassador. How nice to see you here." Kira smiled brightly, trying to think of an excuse to leave.

"Oh, I'm often on Earth, although as ambassador I'm always visiting other places too, you know." Lwaxana smiled brightly, but her mind was going like greased lightning. "Now, are you having a nice time on earth?"

"Yes, very nice." Kira realised that she wasn't going to get out of this easily. "I haven't seen much of it, but it seems a very nice place to live. Very restful and... Peaceful."

"Not like Bajor then." Mrs Troi spoke softly, and Kira watched in amazement as her whole demeanour changed, seemed to wash away leaving a person there she'd never met before. "Not like Bajor as it is now, with the trees gone, and the land bare and barren."

"Yes." Nerys whispered the word, the two planets conflicting in her mind. "I look around, and see that Bajor must have been like this once. But it's not the Bajor I know." She pulled herself together, remembering Odo's words. "But Bajor will grow again, in time."

"As long as it has people like you to watch over it," Lwaxana's eyes began to twinkle with hidden joy, "I have no doubt that one day Bajor will be stronger and greener than Earth ever will be." The ambassador stood suddenly and looked down at the bemused woman beside her. "It's late. If you have nothing planned, would you like to have dinner with me?"

"I have to wait for--" Kira stopped and blushed, her face turning as red as her hair. Technically, Lwaxana Troi was still Odo's wife, which meant that his and Kira's relationship was somewhat illegal. However, while Kira knew all about Odo's relationship with Lwaxana, she suddenly realised that she hadn't the faintest idea if Lwaxana knew about her and Odo. "I'm expecting a call from the station tonight."

"Ah." A smile broke across Troi's face. "Would this call be from a... 'Mutual' friend', by any chance?"

Kira took the vole by the snout. "Yes, it will be from Odo."

Lwaxana nodded happily. "Well then, why don't we meet after he calls?" Her gaze narrowed slightly. "I hear you're staying at Joseph Sisko's restaurant. Shall we meet there?"

Kira stood and gave a short nod. "Very well. What time?"

"Oh, I think in two hours, about six o'clock." The ambassador seemed to spot something over Kira's shoulder and her expression shone again. "And now my dear, you must excuse me. But I've just spotted an old friend who I simply _must_ talk to before he disappears."

Kira watched as the ambassador powered her way across the lawn towards the balding man that had been in the lecture hall. The Bajoran couldn't help but grin as the cry of 'Captain Picard! How _wonderful_ to see you here!' floated back to her. If the captain's expression was anything to go by, the ambassador's reputation was well known.

* * *

Kira grinned as Lwaxana's son made another grab at her earring. The three-year-old had his mothers' dark eyes and his fathers head ridges, and a heart-winning smile. He was the happiest baby Kira had ever seen as well, always smiling and giggling, when he wasn't busy eating the small plate of food that Joseph Sisko had prepared for him.

"Odo says 'hi', and hopes that you and your son are both well." Kira glanced at Lwaxana and smothered a grin as she saw the Betazoid roll her eyes theatrically.

"That darling man!" Troi's eyes twinkled as she leaned forward conspiratorially. "He really is a wonderful man Kira. You are the luckiest woman in the quadrant to have him."

"I know." Kira reddened slightly. "Anyway, it's getting late." The Bajoran stood and grinned again as Odan Troi reached towards her and demanded a hug. Picking the boy up, she briefly rubbed noses with him, before settling him in her arms and turning to his mother. "I have to give another lecture tomorrow morning, so I'm afraid I have to go to bed now. But it's been very nice seeing you again Ambassador, and meeting your son."

"I've enjoyed the evening too, Colonel." Troi gently took her son back, smiling as he complained sleepily before dozing again. "By the way, what are you planning on wearing to the ball on Saturday?"

"Ball?" Kira faltered at the thought. "I... I didn't know there was a ball. I was planning to leave for the station Thursday, as soon as I've finished my final talk."

"Leave!" Lwaxana raised her eyebrows in astonishment. "Kira, you can't do that. You've been one of the principal lecturers this week, it would be very discourteous of you to leave without attending the ball at the end of the conference." She shook her head firmly. "Very bad manners indeed."

"Ambassador, I wouldn't mind going to the ball, but I honestly have nothing to wear." The Bajoran was at a total loss. She hadn't come prepared for this. "I own a total of three dresses, all of which are on the station. I'll have to wear my uniform, if I go at all."

"Colonel." Lwaxana's voice told Kira that she would brook no argument. "I don't expect that you've come prepared for a formal dinner party and evening out. However, clothing is not a new concept to Humans, and there are some excellent shops on Earth that we will have no trouble finding a suitable dress for you at."

"We?" Kira was puzzled.

"Yes, we." Troi smiled brightly as she swept towards the restaurant doors. "I'll be outside the lecture hall when you finish. And then, we can go shopping!"

"Alright." Nerys was dazed as she saw the woman and her son out. "I'll see you then."

* * *

"Kira, there's one of those Starfleet officers here to see you." Joseph Sisko peered around the kitchen door and smiled as he saw Kira and Jake chatting and scrubbing potatoes. "He says that an Admiral Ross wants to talk to you at Starfleet HQ."

"Admiral Ross?" Kira frowned as she washed her hands and removed her apron. "I thought Admiral Ross was at Starbase 351."

"Well, he's not, unless this is a different Admiral." Joseph grinned as Kira ran her fingers through her hair in a futile attempt to bring order from chaos.

"I doubt it." The Bajoran straightened her jacket and left for the Academy with waiting officer.

Admiral Ross stood and Kira entered his office and smiled. "Colonel! How nice to see you again." He shook her hand firmly and gestured to a chair. "Please, have a seat."

"Admiral." Kira relaxed into the chair and watched the Human with a great deal of suspicion. "I doubt if you called me to say hello." She smiled briefly. "So, what is it you wanted to see me about?"

Ross cleared his throat noisily and had the good grace to appear embarrassed. "I was wondering if you would be willing to assist Starfleet security this afternoon." His expression became furtive. "As you know, we have ten of the Founders in custody, and we suspect that they are all the enemy Changelings on this side of the wormhole. To the best of our knowledge, Constable Odo is the only Changeling still free within the Alpha and Beta Quadrants."

"You're not planning on arresting Odo are you?" Kira interrupted firmly, and her legendary temper began to fire up.

"No, not at all Colonel." The admiral raised his hands in protest. He'd met Kira's temper before, and he had no wish to be on the receiving end of it again. "Odo is a respected member of your command crew and Starfleet is well aware that he has been loyal to Bajor throughout this entire campaign. No, it's not Odo I'm talking about." He stared her square in the eyes. "What we would like you to do is talk to the Female Founder and see if you can't use your relationship with Odo to try and convince her to declare a peace and formerly end the war."

Kira's thoughts were mixed and confused. "What can I say that your intelligence staff can't?" She shook her head slowly. "No, I don't think I can help you."

"Colonel, I hope you'll reconsider." The man's face was grave. "We have no way of talking to these Changelings, they won't even acknowledge our presence when we try to interrogate them. They just lie there in their separate cells as... puddles, ignoring us!"

Kira shook her head again. "Admiral, the Female Changeling has tried to kill me several times. I doubt she's changed her mind yet. Besides, I promised Odo before I left the station that I wouldn't get involved with anything to do with your captive Founders."

Ross decided to give it one last try. "Colonel, the reason I even ventured to ask you to assist us, was because when I contacted Captain Sisko earlier today he informed me that you would at least consider my request."

The Bajoran was silent for a long time before she spoke again. "I'll meet with her, on two conditions. That I'm the only person in the room at the time. Your people can watch on monitors, but I want to be alone in the room."

"Alright." Ross nodded cautiously. "What's the second condition?"

"That you let me meet her armed."

"Impossible." Ross should his head emphatically. "If I leave you alone with her, and you're armed, there's nothing stopping you from killing her. I'm sorry, but we can't take that risk."

Kira stood and headed towards the door. "Then I wish Starfleet Intelligence all the best with it's attempts. Goodbye, Admiral."

"Colonel, wait!" Ross stood as Kira paused at the doorway. "Will you at least talk to Captain Sisko about this before leaving?" He gestured towards his holographic comm station. "You can call him right now. We need your help Colonel."

Kira walked back to the desk reluctantly. "I'll talk to the Captain, and to Odo. But I don't want to meet them unless I'm armed."

"I'll talk to the security chief and see what he says, but I can't promise he'll agree." Ross left the room, leaving Kira to contact the station alone.

* * *

"Kira I don't like it anymore than you and Odo do, but there's nothing I can do." Ben Sisko spread his hands helplessly. "The Admiral believes that the Founder leader will react when she sees you, and that you might be able to arrange some sort of peace with her. At the least, she'll talk to you which is more than any of them have done so far."

"My concern Captain," Odo was standing opposite Sisko's desk, his worry obvious to both Sisko and Kira. "Is that once the Female Founder discovers Nerys is on Earth, she'll make a concerted effort to escape and kill her."

"The Founders might consider a few other targets to have priority over a single Bajoran, Odo." Ben leaned back slightly and steepled his fingers. "But I agree with you personally, although I doubt if Starfleet has such concerns." He turned back to Kira. "Kira, all I can do is ask that you agree to the Admiral's plan and at least try to talk to the Founder. If it works, then Starfleet intelligence will be very pleased and that will look good for Bajor."

"And if it fails?" The Colonel was at her most obstinate, and Sisko sighed, wondering how Odo ever got through these times.

"Then you have at least tried, and Starfleet will still be pleased because of your cooperation."

Kira sighed and nodded. "I'll do it. But I'm going to be alone and armed when I do visit the cells."

"As you wish." Sisko glanced at Odo, the stood, a ghost of a smile across his face. "I think I'll get a raktajino and take a walk on the Promenade. I'm sure Odo has a few security matters to appraise you of before you return home Kira."

Odo watched Sisko leave then stepped closer to the holo-PADD. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"No." Kira gave a rueful smile. "But I think I have to. And if the she wanted to escape, she would have done it by now. So I should be safe."

"I hope so." Odo stepped even closer, almost walking onto the PADD. "I don't like this, not when I can't be there to protect you in case something goes wrong."

"_Ale'al_, even if something does go wrong, I'll be safe at Ben's fathers. And if she does get out somehow, I promise I'll be on the first transport to Bajor, okay?" Kira's smile was more gentle and loving now. "There's only a few days left, then I'll be on my way home. And you and I will take that holiday we've been promising ourselves for the last year. How does that sound?"

Odo chuckled softly and allowed one of his rare smiles to cross his face. "I'll like that very much Nerys." His smile became mischievous. "Why don't you not even come to the station, I'll just beam straight onto the transport and we'll go straight to Bajor?"

She laughed happily. "I'd like that. But I think Sisko might want my report on the conference first, and the lectures I've attended."

"You could beam it to his desk." Odo made the suggestion hopefully, his smile still crinkling his face.

"No. But we'll be on the next shuttle to Bajor, I promise." Kira's smile faded and she glanced around. "I had better let the admiral know that I'll be helping him." She grinned affectionately at her lover. "I'll see you soon. I love you."

"I love you too Nerys." Odo smiled gravely. "Take care, and don't trust her for a moment."

* * *

Nerys checked her phaser yet again and nodded at the security officer. The Malgorian nodded back and opened the door to the maximum security cells, somewhere in the bowels of the Starfleet Intelligence building. Through the door, she waited until it hissed shut behind her, and then slowly walked to the red line painted onto the floor. Beyond the line, the floor was charged to a maximum phaser blast, meaning disintegration at even a touch.

And beyond that was the most secure holding cell in the Federation.

Kira examined the cell closely. She'd been told that it had been cast as a single Duridium shell, seamless and flawless, a hollow in a metal ball, the walls a metre thick. At small intervals, electronic nodes protruded, creating the forcefield that formed the only entrance. Each node was individually powered, so even if one went down, the others would function, the barrier remaining intact.

Her examination took several minutes, and there had been no sign of recognition from the mass of golden Founder inside the cell. Kira was certain that her every movement was being watched though; that she had been under constant surveillance since her first steps through the door. After all, since the Founder didn't eat, didn't need air, didn't need anything, they hadn't had any chance to escape since being placed into the cell at capture. So, every visitor was a potential way of escape.

"They thought you might talk to me." Kira's voice sounded loud in the deathly silence, startling her slightly. Beyond the exit, she knew that everything was being recorded, to be analysed later by Starfleet. It was a slightly unnerving experience. She tried again.

"Starfleet thinks that you might talk to me, because of my relationship with Odo." Was that a small movement in the cell? Kira fought a desire to grab at her phaser and forcer her hands to her sides. "They think that because we're lovers, you might want to say something; to send him a message through me."

A definite movement this time, a small quiver through the puddle of golden light. Nothing spectacular, but the word 'lover' had gotten a definite response. Kira's eyes narrowed and she took a breath.

"Odo didn't want me to see you though. He thinks that there's no point. After all, now that we're lovers," the quiver was longer this time, "You can't really do much to us. I mean, you're here, in a cell, and we're on Bajor." She smirked, and decided to rub it in a little. "But you're here. Alone. In a cell." She moved in for the kill. "Separated from the link forever."

That did it.

Kira took a pace backwards as the puddle heaved itself into the air, twisting and turning as if trying to decide on a form. Finally, the liquid light seemed to settle on the traditional shape 'she' had always favoured.

"You poor, insignificant solid." The Founder's gaze seemed to be one of anger mixed with pity. "Do you really think that your forcefield's and cells can keep me from the Link?" She seemed to grow taller; for all Kira knew, she probably had altered her shape. "I will be rescued and return to the Link. And your feeble resistance to the pure order of the Dominion will shatter before me." She leaned closer to the forcefield and her expression became vengeful. "And when we control your world and you are cowed before me, I shall kill you for defiling the purity of the Founders, and for daring to lay a hand on Odo."

The Bajoran swallowed tightly and stepped forward to the line. "I don't think so." Her eyes shone brightly and her voice was fierce. All fear was gone; this was just another person trying to steal her family and her heritage. She'd fought them before and would continue to fight them until the day she died. But it wasn't going to be at the hands of this pile of goo. "Odo and I are going to be together for a long time yet. Until the day I die, I hope." She was letting her emotions carry her away she knew, but she didn't care.

"I love Odo. Nothing you can do, nothing you've done, can stop me from loving him. I know you've tried. You made him Human, and you seduced him. But none of that matters to us now. He's mine, body and soul, forever unto death. And _nothing_ you do to us will ever make me let him go again." Kira stood tall, her love for Odo shining bright. "If I die defending him, I'll regret nothing, and Odo knows that. He knows that I will die on my feet before I ever live on my knees."

The Founder seemed to mull this over for a moment or two and then appeared to shrug. "As you wish." As Kira stared, the Founder sank again into it's usual liquid form and spread over the cell floor, careful not to go near the forcefield.

The Bajoran glared at the puddle for several moments before turning and marching from the room. She exited into a scene of chaos, as Starfleet officers talked excitedly over each other about her meeting. Some of them tried to steer her into a small ante room, but she brushed them aside and stomped away, away from the Founder and her closed mind and towards the light of day.

* * *

Joseph Sisko, Chef extraordinaire and all-round cookery genius, glanced again with concern at his temporary waitress. So far, Kira had managed to drop two pots of potatoes, spill a bowl of Cajun sauce on the floor, and yell at the assistant cook when he accidentally spilled a glass of water over her.

"Kira, could you help an old man with this tub?" Joseph waved towards a huge metal tub that was almost over-flowing with brown water. It was in obvious need to be emptied, but the Bajoran seemed unusually reluctant to help him, a distinct change from her usual willing self.

Kira grunted an affirmation and snatched at the handle, apparently intending to throw the water out the door. The weight of the tub pulled her up short though, and, after getting a firmer grip, she and Sisko carried the tub outside to the water-drain behind the shop.

Much later, Kira was to reflect upon what happened next with chuckling and fond smiles. But that was later, and much had to happen before then. As it was, she was completely unprepared for what happened next. As she bent down to place the tub so it could be emptied, she suddenly found the entire muddy contents pouring over her, running under her clothes, and generally soaking her to the skin.

Swearing loudly, the water-logged Bajoran rounded on her companion. "You did that on purpose!"

"Now, why would I do that?" Joseph sat on a nearby stool and looked like settling in for the long haul. "I'm an old man Nerys. It slipped out of my hands, I promise."

"I'm soaked." Kira took off her dripping vest and tried futilely to wring it out. "These are my best clothes, and you've soaked them!"

"They'll dry." The man seemed completely unconcerned with what he'd done, something that was annoying Kira greatly. But what was getting her even more mad, was that he seemed to be enjoying her discomfort, if the smile playing around his lips was any judge. "Besides, it's only water. Surely you've been through worse during that Occupation with the Cardassians."

Kira glared at the man, but found the anger that had been filling her all afternoon ebbing away, leaving her drained and empty. Besides, it was hard to stay angry at a man who had taken her in and made her laugh so easily. A ghost of a grin began to filter across the Bajoran's face. "Tell me something: Does your son know that his father regularly drenches the help?"

"Oh no, he wouldn't approve at all." Joseph's eyes were twinkling now as he saw Kira calm down and relax. "Besides, it's only ever the pretty girls, like you."

Kira blushed and sat on a nearby crate. She was silent for a moment, apparently examining her fingernails, then spoke softly. "I owe you and the others an apology. I've been.... Well, a _gnart_ all afternoon."

"I don't know what that is, but I know that you've been acting like you ate something you didn't like ever since you came back from wherever you went this morning." Sisko fixed Kira with a look very reminiscent of his son, and she couldn't help but smile a little wider. "Now, since you haven't complained about the food, I assume that whatever happened today is what's bothering you."

"You could say that." Kira turned her attention to her vest, twisting it between her hands. "I had to... 'Visit' someone today, someone I don't like." Her voice was almost a whisper. "Someone I think I hate."

"Hate is a pretty strong word Nerys." The Human continued to gaze at the drain as if something there absolutely fascinating. "It's not a word I use very often at all." He shot his now-silent companion a concerned glance. "Are you sure you really hate this person? And if you do, then why visit them?"

Kira took a deep breath. "I volunteered to help Starfleet Intelligence interrogate one of the Changelings they've captured." She turned her gaze towards the Human. "That was what the meeting was about yesterday. Starfleet asked me to help them try and talk to the Changeling leader. She, and I use the term loosely, and I have met before, several times. She's visited the station during the Dominion War, and tried to make Odo turn against us." Kira's eyes returned to her hands, the memories still a little painful. "She almost succeeded."

"I see." Joseph sat silent for a moment, then spoke up again. "And this is the person they wanted you to talk to? The person who tried to run the takeover of Earth."

"That's her." Kira sighed. "Starfleet thought that my relationship with Odo might mean that she would talk to me. I don't know what they were hoping for. Anything I think, since all the Changelings have refused to talk to anyone since their capture."

"Did she talk to you?"

"Oh yes." An almost vicious smile appeared on Kira's face. "She talked to me alright. She told me that they still planned to take over the quadrant. And that she would take great personal pleasure in killing me because I've 'defiled' a Founder by falling in love with Odo."

"Sounds like a wonderful person." Joseph raised his eyebrows, and stood slowly, stretching. "But she's locked away now, and the Dominion is on the run. So I wouldn't pay much attention to what she says." He headed towards the kitchen door, then glanced back. "Well? The customers will be arriving soon, and I've still got some more sauce to prepare. You coming or not?" Kira grinned ruefully and stood as Joseph vanished into the kitchen, his voice floating back. "And don't forget to bring that tub with you!"

* * *

Jake frowned and bit his lip as he studied his story. Something in the last paragraph wasn't quite right, but he couldn't see what it was yet. From the kitchen came the distant noises of the nightly washing up and putting away of the pots and utensils. A loud crash followed by a sharp curse brought a smile to the writer's face as he spotted and corrected the offending sentence. Kira was doing her penance for her earlier behaviour by cleaning up on her own, giving the others an early night.

"I wouldn't leave that lying around anymore if I were you." Grampa Sisko's voice floated through the air, startling the young man. "I read it last night, and I recognise one of the characters very well." The old man crooked an eyebrow towards the kitchen. "Somehow, I don't think she'd approve."

Jake smiled guiltily. "Probably not." He glanced at the closed kitchen doors and grinned a little further. "But it's just too good to miss." He tried to look serious. "From a purely narrative point of view, of course."

Joseph shook his head. "If she reads that, you'll be the one having to explain the narrative point of view."

"What's that?" Kira had strolled into the main restaurant area and was drying her hands. Slinging the towel over her shoulder, she sat next to Jake and glanced curiously at the PADD he was futilely trying to hide. "Is that your newest story?"

"Yes." Jake glanced mutely at his grandfather in desperation, but the senior Sisko merely grinned and headed out to the kitchen. "But it's not ready to be read yet."

"I'll have to make sure I get a copy when it's finished." Kira stretched out, relaxing in the night air. "Only one lecture to go and then back to the station and a holiday with Odo."

"Oh?" Jake leapt on the new topic happily. "Where are you going?"

"We're spending two weeks on Bajor -- with the Comms turned off." She smiled impishly. "If they want us, they can come and get us." Standing, the woman nodded slightly. "See you tomorrow, Jake."

"'Night Colonel." Jake watched Kira head upstairs to her room, then sighed in relief. Then wondered what Kira would do when she read his last story due to be published in the next month.

* * *

Picard watched the lithe figure at the podium with interest. His concern at Bajor's welfare, and that of Bajorans in general was well known throughout Starfleet. He had been one of the moving forces behind the continued drive for Bajor to be accepted into the Federation, and had stood his ground even when many officers and diplomats wanted the Federation to destroy the wormhole and abandon Bajor to the Cardassians. The captain considered it a great achievement that, after seven years after the Occupation finished, he was sitting in a Starfleet lecture hall, listening to a Bajoran officer inform them of the progress her home planet was making.

"Colonel, isn't it true that the Changeling aboard your station has betrayed your officers on two separate occasions?" A Vulcan near the front spoke, and immediately attention focussed on his question. 

Picard watched Kira compose herself to answer with interest. When she finally spoke, he was listening intently.

"It is true that Captain Odo has been tempted to re-join his people on several occasions, but he has resisted all attempts and continues to serve aboard the station as a Bajoran officer and as the station security chief. He has been both open and honest about all contact with the Founders, and neither myself nor Captain Sisko, Deep Space Nine's Commanding Officer, has seen any reason to doubt his loyalty." The Human watched curiously, as the Colonel seemed to pin the Vulcan with a steely gaze. "Does that answer your question, Captain?"

The Vulcan almost smiled, and Picard's curiosity shot up another notch. "I know that captain Sisko's reasoning is based on sound reasoning and judgement. But knowing your relationship with this... Changeling, I have my personal doubts about allowing him to remain at liberty."

Picard watched as Colonel Kira stared at the Vulcan for a few moments, then picked up her notes and strode from the room, leaving a buzzing crowd behind her. Standing, Picard quietly followed Kira from the room. He had to talk to this woman before she left in anger.

* * *

Kira stormed along the Academy's paths, looking for something to vent her fury on. Unfortunately, whoever kept the gardens had placed all damageable plants and flowers out of the reach of the path. _Probably to keep them safe from angry cadets_. The thought ran through her mind and she growled a little and kicked at an innocent tulip that had strayed a little too close to the path.

"Colonel." A mans' voice sounded behind her, making her pause with a sigh. "Colonel, can I have a word with you?"

Kira turned and saw the balding Human who'd been at all her talks and had been the subject of ambassador Troi's' interest. The man had seemed to take in every word she'd spoken, and his thoughtful and intelligent questions had piqued her own curiosity towards him. She managed a small smile and nodded politely. "Of course... Captain. But I can't spare much time, Ambassador Troi has offered to take me shopping before the formal ball tomorrow night, and I'm expecting her at any moment."

"Perhaps we should continue walking through the gardens then." The man indicated a path to their left, and the pair began strolling deeper into the grounds, out of sight of the buildings. "I should introduce myself. I'm Captain Jean-Luc Picard. I command the USS Enterprise."

"A pleasure to meet you Captain." Kira shook the proffered hand and smiled again. "I know we've often talked over subspace, but we've never actually met."

"It must be a busy job commanding a station like DS9." Picard chuckled quietly as they strolled on. "I have enjoyed your talks this last week. You've provided a great deal of insight and understanding within the Bajoran situation." He glanced at Kira. "But I got the impression that you finished the last talk rather more abruptly than you planned."

Kira's expression hardened. "I object to people questioning my judgement. Especially people who aren't aware of all the circumstances of what they're talking about."

"You mean Captain B'naul's reference to your security chief, Odo?" He waited until she gave a short nod then continued. "I wouldn't worry about the captain's opinion if I were you. Ben Sisko is well know within Starfleet and his opinion is well respected."

Kira thought for a few moments, and tossed a mental coin. It came down on Picard's side. "Captain, B'naul's question wasn't really about Odo competence as a security chief. I think he wanted to bring my competence as First Officer into question. When I first arrived on Earth, B'naul held me for an hour as a suspected Founder. He said that he had information that I was a Changeling. Captain Sisko had to call him before I was released." She grimaced slightly. "I don't object if his fear is real, but as far as I can see, he's trying to influence how Starfleet views me."

Picard nodded, and they walked in silence for several moments before he spoke. "Colonel, do you want to become station commander when Bajor is accepted into Starfleet?"

Kira stopped short. "Of course I do. And I believe that I've proved I can handle the station when the captain has left me in charge before. But I thought that Starfleet hadn't decided whether to incorporate the Militia or not?"

"Officially, it hasn't been decided yet." The Human nodded at a group of passing cadets who gave them both snappy salutes. "But unofficially, the majority view is that the militia should be absorbed into Starfleet at their current rank." He flashed his companion a smile. "I believe that would make you a full commander. So your rank and experience would make you the ideal choice as station commander. Captain Sisko thinks so; he's recommended you for the position. And after this conference and hearing you speak, I'll be supporting his recommendation."

"Thank you, Captain. " The Bajoran still seemed unsure, which puzzled Picard. Normally, an officer would have been happy that their future seemed at least partially secure. "But B'naul has made it clear that at least some people in Starfleet still don't trust Odo and view him as a threat. And as a friend, I don't like that at all." She sighed and slowed her pace slightly. "After all he's done, it still seems cruel that Starfleet can't realise that."

"People will come round eventually, Colonel. But you must give them time. After all, the war has only just finished, and Starfleet and the Federation are still wary." Picard sighed as he watched her nod miserably. "It will take time, Colonel, but your lover will be given the respect he deserves eventually."

Kira stopped and stared at the Human, not sure whether to be worried or relieved. "You know about my relationship with Odo? And you're still willing to support me as station commander?"

"Colonel, I've read Sisko's reports on you, and I think you should realise a few things. According to his reports, you are a respected, well-liked, respected, and compassionate officer. He's also pointed out that, on the three occasions you have disobeyed orders, it was for the good of your own people." The Human's smile became a grin. "And having read the circumstances surrounding your disobedience, I get the impression that your commander agreed with you."

"Well, I hope that Starfleet will accord Odo the same respect after Bajor has joined the Federation. I will certainly be wanting to retain him as the station security chief."

Picard coughed slightly and glanced ahead as they rounded a corner and headed back toward the academy buildings. "Constable Odo may have to endure some slight resistance at first, but I'm sure that his race won't count against him in the long run."

"I hope so Captain." Kira stopped as she spotted a tall woman, dressed in a multi-coloured gown pacing impatiently in front of the conference hall. "It's been pleasant chatting with you Captain, but I'm afraid I must go. It appears that Ambassador Troi has arrived."

"Then I'd better let you go." Picard smiled brightly and shook the Bajoran's hand again. "Take care Colonel, and remember what I've said. I know you mightn't have understood all that Captain Sisko has trained you in or ordered you to do in the past. But when Bajor is made a Federation member and you are given a Starfleet commission, you'll realise that he's been preparing you as best he can without sending you to the Academy itself."

"I know, and thank you again." Kira smiled. "I'll see you at the ball tomorrow night Captain."

Picard nodded and quickly strode back the way they had come as Kira turned and walked towards Troi. The ambassador smiled at her approach and handed her child to the ever silent Mr Homm before enveloping Kira in a hug.

"Nerys! I thought you might have changed your mind and decided not to come."

"Not at all, Ambassador." Kira smiled. "So, where are we going?"

"I've been thinking about that, and I thought we might start in Paris." Lwaxana strode towards the transporter rooms, with Kira trailing behind.

* * *

"Here you are Nerys." Lwaxana thrust another dress at the flustered Bajoran. "This will look perfect on you."

Kira took a deep breath and braced herself. "Ambassador.... Lwaxana, I'm sure these are all wonderful dresses, and on anyone else, they'd be perfect." Her expression turned pleading. "But I don't know anything about dresses. I barely know about makeup and hair styles!"

"That much is obvious dear." Troi's smile widened. "But that's why you need someone like me to help you." She turned towards another dress rack and rummaged purposely through the clothing. "Now, what about this one?"

Kira took the dress and held it against her, looking at it critically. "It's not too bad." She mused on it a little more and gradually smiled. "It brings out my eyes."

"Nerys, you wear that, it won't just be your eyes Odo will be looking at." Kira glanced at Lwaxana as the Betazoid examined the dress in question carefully and nodded her head slowly. "I think it will be perfect." Glancing round imperiously, she beckoned to a nearby shop assistant. "Now that we've found the dress for you, we'll go and make an appointment for you to see a hairdresser tomorrow afternoon, and then we'll go shopping for shoes."

"Lwaxana," Kira coughed, slightly embarrassed. "All this is very expensive. I know you mean well, but-"

"Don't worry about the cost my dear." Lwaxana tucked Kira's arm under hers and sailed from the shop as Mr Homm collected the parcel. "I'm paying for this. After all, I expect you to wear this on the station as soon as you get the chance." Her eyes were shinning. "I know Odo will appreciate it."

* * *

Ben Sisko was in Quark's enjoying a late-night game of darts and a well-deserved drink. Well, not exactly enjoying the darts, since he was being soundly thrashed by Bashir, but the drink was going well.

"Doctor, I think that the next time Captain Solok is in port, you should challenge him to a darts match." Sisko's smile became decidedly evil. "I think even I could place a bet in the pool Quark would run on that."

"Ah, but it would hardly be fair, would it Captain?" Julian smiled and landed another bullseye to prove he could. "Besides, it's hardly a secret about me these days, is it?"

"No, and you're right, it wouldn't be fair." Sisko landed on two and grimaced. He'd been aiming for the six. "But I'd certainly enjoy watching it."

"Well, I'll keep it in mind then." Julian tossed another dart without even bothering to look at the board and won the game. "Another Captain?"

"Not tonight, thank you." Sisko stood to leave. "I try not to bruise my ego more than once a day." Exiting the bar, the Human headed to his quarters, only to be intercepted by his security officer just metres from his rooms. "Odo, what can I do for you?"

"I'd like to talk to you about Nerys."

Sisko nodded. "Of course, what's wrong?"

"It's a rather... Personal discussion, Captain." The Changeling seemed reluctant to continue the conversation in the corridor, so Sisko continued towards his quarters.

"I already gathered it's personal, Odo." He smiled at the man's puzzled expression. "You called her 'Nerys'. You won't do that unless it's personal."

"Ah." Odo couldn't have appeared more nervous if he'd dissolved into a puddle on the spot. "I'd like to ask permission for Nerys and I to take a vacation after she returns from Earth."

"I see." Ben stifled a smile and relaxed on the lounge. Only Odo could make asking for some downtime with his girlfriend sound like he was asking a father's permission to date his daughter. "How long would this vacation last?"

"Only two weeks." Odo rushed on, unaware that his commanding officer was now smiling at him. "I realise that this is probably very inconvenient, and we will understand if you have to refuse. After all, there are serious security problems on a station like this, and--"

"Granted." Sisko kept smiling as Odo continued without stopping.

"--And you will probably want a detailed report on the conference from Nerys, and that's going to take time for her to arrange for you. So, if you feel you can't spare us..." Odo paused. "Did you say granted?"

"I certainly did." Ben was still smiling. "You and Kira deserve a holiday. Neither of you have taken any time off throughout the entire war with the Dominion, and it's about time you both had some time with each other without anything else interrupting." Sisko stood and walked a slightly stunned Odo to the door. "So, make your arrangements now, and let me know who you wish to appoint temporary security officer."

"In that case, I'd like to ask permission for something else as well." Odo was smiling as well now, a thought forming in his mind.

* * *

"Lwaxana, are you sure about this?" Kira tugged unhappily at the top of her dress and gave her hair yet another pat. "There's more of me out of this dress than in it!"

"Then it's perfect!" The Betazoid grinned happily and tucked a wisp of her own hair back into place. "Besides, you want to look your best don't you? After all, this is party night."

"I'd feel a lot more comfortable in my uniform." It was only a half-hearted grumble; Kira was secretly enjoying the seductive appearance she now had, and part of her was looking forward to the ball very much. Not that she was going to admit it of course.

"But you wouldn't look half as attractive." Lwaxana nodded towards the door. "Now, you run along to the transporter room, and I'll be with you soon. I just have to check on Odan." Kira sighed again, nodded, and headed towards the transit rooms. 

Lwaxana softly entered her sons room, to find him fast sleep in his bed, firmly holding his favourite teddybear. Looking down at him, she smiled gently and reached down to tuck his blankets in a little firmer around him. The distant chime of the comms interrupted her maternal thoughts, and she frowned as she returned to the main room and slapped the channel open. "Yes?"

Odo's apologetic expression greeted her. "I'm sorry to interrupt you, Ambassador, but I'm looking for Colonel Kira. I contacted Joseph Sisko's restaurant, but he informed me that she was with you." His expression became one of puzzlement. "Apparently, you are going to a... 'Party'?"

"Indeed we are, ex-husband of mine." Lwaxana grinned fondly at the Changeling. "In fact, we're just about to leave for the ball, you were lucky to find me still here."

Worry had set in now. "But... But I'm about to arrive on Earth!"

"What?" Troi's face went blank. "You're not on the station?"

"No, I'm on my way to Earth." Odo went on miserably. "It was supposed to be a surprise for Nerys. The Captain has given us permission to take a holiday, starting as soon as the conference finishes. I'm supposed to be meeting her here, and then travelling to Bajor with her for the holiday."

"Odo, I've had a brilliant idea." The woman grinned, and leaned a little closer to the screen. "Why don't you come to the ball as well? And surprise Nerys?" Odo seemed a little reluctant, so Troi hedged a little. "She's been missing you Odo. And it would be wonderful surprise for her if you did turn up."

Odo nodded slowly, and a smile broke across his face. "That sounds very... Exciting." The smile widened. "I think I'd like to do that."

"Then we'll have to get organised." Lwaxana became brisk and business like. "By the way, this is a formal affair, so I certainly hope that you can form a dress uniform."

"I can do better than that." Odo morphed into a tuxedo and tweaked his bow-tie. "Is this acceptable, Ambassador?"

Lwaxana took a deep breath. "I think it might suffice." She stood. "I have to meet Nerys before she gets suspicious. When are you arriving?"

"In two hours. Where is the ball?"

"In the great hall at the Academy. I'll meet you at the door when you arrive. Lwaxana out." After the channel had closed, the ambassador closed her eyes and shook her head as she headed towards the transit center, murmuring, "And I left him voluntarily? I must have been mad."

* * *

Kira sipped her drink. She was having a surprisingly enjoyable evening; The music was pleasant, the food and drinks almost as good as Joseph Sisko's, and the company mildly entertaining. She had been waylaid by several passing admirals, but she'd managed to extract herself without much trouble. Shaking her head, Kira decided that politicians and senior officers were the same the universe over, whatever their race. Her dress had caused a minor stampede when she and Lwaxana arrived, especially when the officers had learned she could dance. She'd eventually had to plead sore feet to escape.

Glancing around the hall, she examined the various planetary banners hanging on the walls. All the Federation planets were represented, along with the Klingons and Romulans. And next to one of the Starfleet banners in a corner, was the Bajoran flags, both planetary and military. Nearby was the Bajoran ambassador to Earth, and Kira nodded to the woman, mentally noting that she had to have a word before leaving.

"Having fun dear?" Lwaxana powered over and smiled at her affectionately.

"Are all Starfleet parties like this?" Kira nodded politely at yet another officer and wondered how soon was considered polite to leave.

"Oh no, some are tediously boring." Troi grinned inwardly at Kira's horrified expression. "Colonel, some serious advice. Don't let anyone ever convince you that being an ambassador or a politician is exciting."

"I know several politicians." Kira muttered gloomily and reached for another drink. "I think I'll stay a soldier."

"Good for you." A familiar voice sounded behind them, and the two women turned to see Captain Picard standing there, smiling at them. "It's pleasure to see you both again, I was hoping to see you here Colonel." He motioned towards the dance floor where the band was now playing a gentle waltz. "Perhaps you would do me the honour of a dance."

"Certainly." Kira handed her drink to a passing waiter and found herself swept up in the waltz. Picard turned out to be an excellent dancer, leading her around the floor gracefully, and she had no trouble following his lead and floating along with him.

"So Colonel, when do you return to the station?" Picard was smiling, and Kira smiled in return.

"I'll be returning tomorrow, on the first shuttle out." Kira's sense detected a sudden change in the emotional atmosphere of the room, and she glanced around casually. "I'm looking forward to getting back."

"Well, I'll be seeing you again in a month or so." The music ended, and they joined the other dancers in politely clapping the band, before heading to a nearby table. "The Enterprise has been posted to patrol the Bajoran/Cardassian border, so we'll visiting the station quite a few times in the future."

"I look forward to seeing you Captain." Kira was on diplomatic auto-pilot. Something was definitely wrong in the room, the sound level had dropped too far, and several of the nearby officers were looking decidedly nervous.

Kira was just about to look around for Lwaxana, when she felt a hand slide down her bare back and onto her lower waist, as a very familiar voice breathed into her ear. "Colonel, how nice to see you again."

Kira turned slowly and backed away, as she stared at the last man she expected to see on Earth.

Gul Dukat.

* * *

The Gul had his usual half-crazed smile pasted on his face as he took a leisurely glance at Kira. "I must say Colonel, that I do like your dress. It brings out your eyes." 

Kira swallowed deeply and straightened. "Dukat. What are you doing here?" Her eyes narrowed as she took in the flanking Jem'Hadar guards and ever-present Vorta. "I thought you were busy overseeing the destruction of Cardassia and your empire?"

Anger flittered across the Cardassian's face and he took a step towards her, only to be shouldered aside by Weyoun, who stepped close enough to Kira that he was almost toe to toe with her, and smiled.

"Colonel." Weyoun bowed slightly, and the smile became ingratiatingly annoying. "How nice to see you here. We," he indicated the small group of Cardassians and Jem'Hadar, "Have only just arrived ourselves, for the treaty negotiations and prisoner talks. Will you be joining us?"

"Weyoun," Kira's grin became dangerous and the Vorta's bodyguards began to feel nervously for weapons. "I wouldn't even stay on the same planet as you, let alone negotiate with you." She turned and started to walk away when Dukat's hand reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Now Colonel, at least give me a dance before you leave." Dukat stared at Kira as if he was trying to bore into her mind, and Kira saw the madness deep in his eyes. Without giving her a chance to complain, the man pulled her into his arms and onto the dance floor, where the band had struck up another tune, this one slower and obviously designed for the kind of dancing that involved standing close to your partner.

Kira shuddered as she felt Dukat press against her, one of his hands holding her hand, the other sliding along her waist and onto her hip. After a single spin around the floor, she pulled away and glared at her partner. "There, we've danced. Now, let me go so I can get back to the station."

"But Colonel, we haven't had a chance to talk about Bajor, or what consolations your people will make to the Cardassian refugees that are now living in Bajoran space."

"Consolations!" Kira stood, astounded at the man's audacity.

"The only consolations Bajor will be making is to not send back the refugees." A new voice entered the discussion, and the watching party goers gaped at the uninvited guest. 

Kira Nerys merely smiled and moved closer to the newcomer, placing her arms around his neck. "Odo, what are you doing here?"

Odo smiled and wrapped his arms around Kira's waist, holding her close as they gently rubbed noses. "Well, I asked Sisko if we could have a holiday when you got back, and he said yes. Then I decided that I should just come to Earth and we should start a holiday as soon as the conference was finished." He shrugged modestly. "It seemed the right thing to do."

"I couldn't agree more." Kira's smile became a wide grin as she and Odo headed towards the door.

* * *

Lwaxana Troi stood next to Jean-Luc Picard and sighed as she watched Kira and Odo leave the ball, arm in arm. wiping away a small tear, she smiled bravely. "They make a lovely couple."

Picard shot her a curious glance and smiled himself. "Yes, they certainly do." Turning to her, he held out his arm and bowed slightly. "Ambassador, would you do me the honour of the next dance?"

Lwaxana smiled coitishly and nodded. "I would be honoured, Captain."

And the band played on...

* * *

All comments to: [Fliss][1]

   [1]: mailto:bilbo@dx.com.au



End file.
